How to Get a Guy
by shanacus
Summary: Lilly can't keep a guy. But when Miley and Oliver try to find her the perfect guy they find...Jackson? Will sparks fly or...not? And what's going on between Miley and Oliver anyways? Lackson and Moliver. Completed.
1. Stood Up Once More

**A/U: New story! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana but I do own this story!**

How to Get a Guy

_Chapter 1: Stood Up Once More_

_Lilly's Point Of View_

The end credits faded from the screen as the lights of the movie theater slowly came back on. I blankly got up from my seat and walked to the door where I was greeted by the darkness of outside. I tugged my hoody on to keep me warm from the chilly breeze. I had been stood up once more. I was used to it by now, but it still hurt. What was wrong with me anyways? I thought James was a nice and sweet guy but hey I guess nice and sweet guys stand girls up too. I shivered as I walked to Miley's house. It was Horror Movie Friday at Miley's house, for me, Miley, and Oliver. I was supposed to sleep over after my date anyways. Once I reached Miley's street I saw the house was in complete darkness other then an occasionally light that flashed on and off from the living room. I knew that Miley and Oliver were still watching their movies. I opened the door and was greeted by screams and popcorn flying into my face.

"OH MY GOD LILLY! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" exclaimed Miley gasping and clutching a pillow.

"Well she didn't scare me." said a voice from behind the couch.

"OLIVER!" exclaimed Miley.

"Okay maybe she did." he said getting up.

He took a seat next to Miley. I bleakly took a seat on the other side of Miley.

"Lilly what's wrong?" asked Miley noticing the look on my face.

She put her arm around me.

"Yeah something happen with James?" asked Oliver.

"He stood me up." I mumbled.

Miley's arm flung off my shoulder in anger.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What a jerk!" exclaimed Oliver.

"You can bet I'll be telling girls not to go out with him." said Miley.

I gave them a half smile.

"It's okay guys, I've came to a conclusion."

"That all guys are jerks and pigs who don't think for themselves?" suggested Miley.

"Hey!" exclaimed Oliver.

"No offense Oliver." Miley added turning to him.

"No." I said.

"Then what?"

"That there's something wrong with me." I said.

Miley and Oliver stared at me for a half second.

"Lilly how could you even say that." said Miley.

"Yeah Lilly nothing is wrong with you!" chimed in Oliver.

"Oh yeah?! The how come you can keep a girlfriend? How come Miley can keep a boyfriend? How come everybody...I mean come on even Jackson can keep a girlfriend!" I shot back finding my voice cracking.

"Lilly..." began Miley.

"Forget it I'm turning in early." I said grabbing my sleeping bag and heading up to Miley's room.

I slammed the door shut and set myself up. I cuddled into my sleeping bag and felt like crying. I couldn't and wouldn't. I had ran out of tears for boys.

_Miley's Point of View_

I heard my door slam and I looked at Oliver.

"Oliver I can't stand seeing her like this." I told him.

"I know me too."

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

I sat in thought for awhile.

"Find her the perfect guy!" I exclaimed.

"The perfect guy? Like who?"

"Someone cute, charming, funny, caring, hot, tall, smart, oh and a gorgeous smile." I said in a daze smiling.

"Miley your drooling." joked Oliver.

I hit him.

"Oh come on Miley! Your planning on setting Lilly up with a non-existent guy." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"No guy is that perfect!"

He had a point.

"Fine then the perfect guy for_ Lilly_." I corrected myself.

"And that is?"

"I don't know...yet." I said with a smirk.


	2. The Perfect Guy

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana **

_Chapter 2: The Perfect Guy_

_Miley's Point Of View_

After Oliver left I ran up to my room. Lilly was on the floor buried in her sleeping bag.

"Lilly." I whispered.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

"Oh come on Lilly talk to me."

"Not if you say nothing's wrong with me, because then your lying."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Come on you drama queen let's gossip I won't mention it anymore." I said.

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor."

"Your not in girl scouts."

"Used to be."

"Ugh fine." said Lilly peeking her head.

"Finally."

Lilly sat up.

"So want to go bowling tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

I bit my lip. Oliver and I were going to start our 'mission' tomorrow.

"Um, sorry I can't Lils I got a...thing." I said.

"Hannah thing?"

I hesitated. If I said it was a Hannah thing Lilly might want to come.

"No, I different thing. But maybe we can go bowling at night instead?" I offered.

Lilly shrugged.

"Sure."

So we began to fool around and gossip and before I knew it we were asleep.

I woke up the next morning the Jackson parade.

"WAKE UP! LITTLE SISSY WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" exclaimed Jackson from the hallway.

"Does he have an off button?" Lilly groaned still half asleep.

"I ask myself that question everyday." I answered.

I sleepily got up.

"Lilly come on if I have to be a zombie so do you!" I croaked trying to pull her up.

"No I'm dead leave me here." she mumbled.

"Come on girlies!" he exclaimed coming in.

"Jackson will you shut up." I told him.

Jackson glanced at Lilly sprawled out on the floor.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"She refuses to get up."

Jackson shrugged and went over to Lilly and _picked her up_.

"JACKSON!" she said half in mumble half in annoyance.

He was holding her like a baby.

"No way I want to eat my eggs and bacon so you guys are coming down." he said now walking.

"HELP I'M BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE!" exclaimed Lilly joking.

"I'll save you!" I exclaimed.

I chased after Jackson with Lilly in his arms. But once we reached the stairs Jackson exclaimed

"I give up you win!" and he let Lilly down gently.

"Race you downstairs." Lilly said to me and Jackson.

"GO!" Jackson said.

All three of us raced down the stairs. But Lilly made it to the table first and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon. Then came Jackson, and then me. I devoured my food I had to get to the beach as soon as possible.

"You almost done Miley? I wanted to check out the Hannah closet before your thing." she said.

"No! I mean sorry Lilly but I have to go like now." I said quickly.

"Oh no problem." she said grabbing her stuff and skateboard.

She headed for the door.

"Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miles." she said hopping on her skateboard now going out the door.

As soon as Lilly was out of site I jumped out of my seat.

"Where you going Miles?" asked Dad.

"Beach to meet Oliver." I replied.

"And Lilly can't come because...?"

"Well...I...she..."

"Don't tell me you're meddling again." Dad said exasperated.

"I..but Daddy! This is important!"

"Fine do what you want, you wont listen to me anyways."

"Thanks Daddy! Bye!"

I scurried to the beach. Oliver was sitting at Ricos waiting.

"What took you so long?" he whined.

"Lilly was over my house! Yeesh!" I cried.

"Whatever come on lets get started." said Oliver.

"Okay so, I think we should get a guy the exact opposite of Lilly..." I began.

"Opposite?"

"Yeah. Opposites attract. Like me and Jake..." I said smiling.

"Oh...right..him." said Oliver off-guard.

He sounded a little...angry? But I brushed it aside and continued.

"Well what's your romance belief Mr. Smoken Oken?" I asked.

"I think we need a guy LIKE Lilly."

"Like who?"

"I don't know...uh...someone who acts like her I guess..."

"But we need someone who will keep her in check!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

There was silence for a moment

"DO NOT DO NOT!" exclaimed Oliver the same I exclaimed "DO TOO DO TOO!"

"Fine I see we have to do this seperately. Okay I'll find a couple of guys and so will you, we'll meet and discuss. Then we can narrow it down." I said.

"Deal." replied Oliver.

He smiled at me and I felt my stomach give an excited squirm. But I ignored it and grinned back. We were in business.

**Short but oh well I promise more too come!**


	3. Enter Adam Bradford

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, if I did Oliver would be in every single episode and be very important. Because he rocks!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Well here is the third chapter!**

_Chapter 3:Enter Adam Bradford_

_Miley's Point of View_

"Ha, ha strike beat that Miss. Pop Princess." said Lilly jokingly.

If I wasn't side-tracked I would've come back but I was busy scanning the room. Opposites attract... I needed some cute guy that was the exact opposite of Lilly. Tough.

"HA HA! Beat that!" I heard someone cry.

I looked at one of the lanes to see Adam Bradford. One of the nerds in my grade. I studied him. He _was _kind of cute minus the glasses, sweater vest, and hideous hairdo. But those things could be fixed...and he was the exact opposite of Lilly. Perfect.

"Hey Lilly what do you think of Adam Bradford." I asked her getting back to the game.

"Adam? He's a nerd." she said.

"He's a cute nerd." I corrected her.

Lilly glanced at Adam.

"Uh, I guess."

"Then maybe you should ask him out." I said a little too quickly.

Lilly began to laugh.

"Good one, I'm not THAT shallow. I don't even know the guy."

"Well maybe if you went on a date with him you would."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Quit it okay, I know what you're doing. Your trying to get me to go out with him because he won't stand me up because nobody else will go out with him." said Lilly annoyed.

"NO! I just...give him a chance."

Lilly put her fingers in her ears.

"LALALALALALA!I can't hear you!" exclaimed Lilly.

"FINE I'M DONE LET'S PLAY!" I yelled.

So Lilly and I continued playing while I devised a plan.

At school on Monday I approached Adam.

"Hey Adam!" I said.

He blankly stared at me.

"Hellooo." I said.

"Your actually talking to me?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah..."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"You just...well you usually ignore me."

"I do not!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a look.

"Okay I do, and I'm sorry! But well uh..what do you think of Lilly Tresscott?" I stuttered.

Wasn't too smooth but hey how else was I suppose to put it?

Adam looked sheepish.

"She's uh...okay but not much of a thinker..." said Adam trailing off.

I went into defense mode.

"What do you mean!? She's not too bright? Because she sure is! I'm sorry not everybody can be some nerdy genius like you!" I snapped at him.

Adam was taken aback.

"No I just meant...man your moody...anyways I meant she isn't exactly the type of girl that I could talk too. She's just too different..."

"Hello, opposites attract! Come on! Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah."

"And nice?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem? Ask her out!"

"I uh..."

I could tell Adam was scared of me, but who isn't scared of a pushy female? I was going to prove to Oliver opposites attract, and I was going to get Lilly a date.

"Come on please!" I exclaimed.

"Okay fine." he said.

"Good now take off the sweatervest." I ordered.

"Huh?"

"Take it off! And then untuck your shirt."

So he did.

"Do you have contacts?"

"Yeah their in my locker but I usually just wear them in Gym."

"Not anymore, go to the bathroom and put them on. And while your there wet your hair."

So he left. I was going to get the gel out of his hair to make it look nicer. It looked horrible slicked back. When he came back I ruffled his hair. Soon it looked better then ever. I stepped back and reviewed my work. Adam looked...hot! It was unbelievable.

"So what do you think?" I asked pulling out my make up mirror.

He looked in the mirror.

"Nice." he said.

"Alright, well next time you see Lilly ask her out!" I said.

Adam shrugged.

"Okay..." he said.

I left to find Oliver. He was talking to Henry. So I grabbed his hand.

"Excuse us." I said.

I led him to the lockers.

"Oliver see Adam..." I said using my other hand to point to Adam.

"WHOA! What did you do to him?"

"All he had to do was ditch the sweater vest and glasses, untuck his shirt, and restyle his hair and BAM! Instant hottie." I said.

"Can you do that to me?" he asked looking at me.

I nearly said 'But you're already hot.' but then I freaked out in my head. I didn't like him like that! So instead I replied

"Oliver I do make overs not miracles."

I gave a joking smile which he returned, and then playfully elbowed me. I was going to hit him but then I realized that my hand was occupied...still holding his hand. Both Oliver and I looked down at our hands and then quickly let go. I must of been blushing like crazy. There were a few awkward moments of silence when Oliver suddenly nudged me.

"Look Adam's walking to Lilly."

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

Oliver and I ran to Lilly's side, just beating Adam.

Lilly looked at us puzzled.

"Hey Lilly." he said.

Lilly stared at him.

"Adam?" she questioned.

He nodded, I felt excited.

"Listen Lilly I know this is sudden...but would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" he asked.

Lilly was speechless. She began stuttering. I was worried, she might of been trying to find a nice way to say no. So I whispered in her ear.

"SAY YES!"

Finally words came out of her mouth.

"Yes...I guess."

"Okay cool I'll give you the details later." said Adam walking away.

Lilly whirled around staring at me and Oliver.

"Why did I say yes!?" she exclaimed.

"Didn't you think he looked cute?"

"Yeah but...come on! He's like a genius!"

"So? Come on Lils give him a chance." I urged.

Lilly looked questionable for a second.

"Fine." she finally answered.


	4. Opposites Don't Attract

**Disclaimer: Not a lot has changed I'm sorry, I still don't own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! About Adam doing whatever Miley said well I wanted to portray him as a weenie little push over so no offense to guys. I know a lot of guys wouldn't do that. Okay well here's the fourth chapter! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

_Chapter 4: Opposites Don't Attract_

_Lilly's Point of View_

Pressure. Peer pressure. However I say it that's what happened. I was pressured into the date. It was Friday night. It was time for my date with Adam. Why did I say yes? I was overwhelmed! Adam was staring at me waiting for me to answer, Miley told me to say yes, and I could feel my heart pounding. I didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So yes just kind of poured out. I skate boarded to Miley's house. I let myself in and I saw Jackson boredly sitting on the couch.

"Where's Miley?" I asked.

"Oliver's, she'll be home in a couple of minutes." he told me.

I plopped next to him on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

Jackson looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Survivor, but their old episodes...want to put in a movie?" he asked me.

"But Miley's gonna be back soon."

Jackson shrugged.

"Okay fine what do you want to watch?" I said.

"How about...Pirates of the Caribbean 2 possibly?"

Ugh that movie. Don't get me wrong I loved Pirates of the Caribbean but Davy Jones kind of crept me out. However I still agreed.

"Okay put it on."

Jackson turned off the lights and put on the movie. First came the previews. One of them advertised Spider Man 3.

"When that comes out I want to see it!" I whispered to Jackson.

"Huh?" he asked turning to me.

But my face had been so close to his, his lips softly brushed on mine. Both of us pulled back.

"Oh uh, so do I." stuttered Jackson.

"Yeah..looks like a good movie."

Jackson looked a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe when it comes out we can..."

"Hey Lilly!" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Miley standing at the door. I felt a little bit disappointed for a minute there I thought Jackson was going to ask me out. But I shook this feeling off.

"Bye Jackson." I said getting up.

"See you around." he said.

I followed Miley to her room.

"Come on Lilly it's time to girla-fy you!" exclaimed Miley

I rolled my eyes.

"Not again." I groaned.

"Just for the date I promise!"

"I didn't work last time!" I exclaimed referring to Matt.

If your wondering whatever happen to him, well we decided we liked being friends better.

"PLEASE." begged Miley.

"Well..."

"PRETTY...PRETTY..PRETTY...PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE LILLY! PLEASE!" whined Miley.

"Fine!" I said finally giving in.

"THANK YOU!" she cried giving me a hug.

So Miley picked me out an outfit, which I was forced to wear. I put it on, in the dressing room.

"LILLY COME OUT!" Miley cried five minutes later when I refused to come out.

"NO!" I yelled back.

I looked ridiculous!

"It's a great outfit!"

"If your a fruit!"

"Fruits aren't pink!"

"According to this they are." I said looking at the tag.

Fruity Bubble gum Mango, was what the color of the dress was called.

"LILLY!"

So I finally I came out. Miley gasped.

"LILLY! You look...FANTASTIC!"

"Huh?" I asked.

I was wearing a pink, excuse me I'm sorry Fruity Bubble Gum Mango, dress and matching colored shoes, earrings, necklace, and hair tie. Ugh can you say ick? But Miley liked it so we went downstairs to where Jackson was still sitting there watching T.V.

"Hey Jackson can you give us a ride to 'La Resturante'?" asked Miley.

" La Resturante? The Restaurant? Wow that's creative." said Jackson.

Just then Oliver walked through the door.

"Great your here now let's go!" exclaimed Miley.

Jackson finally agreed to give us a ride. And when we got to the Restaurant Adam was waiting for me. Miley and Oliver were going to be at a table nearby to keep an eye on us. At least that's what they said...I secretly think it was an excuse to go on a date...

After Adam and I got our table is when the torture began. The guy takes out a calculator, and asks me what I want. So I tell him and he adds all the prices for our meal and says

"No that won't do, can you cut it down a bit..."

After we were done ordering he asked me what political party I supported. Political parties? Please I'm 14 why would I know. I don't even know the political parties. He told me he was Democratic, and after that I lost him. I had no idea what he was saying anymore. I wanted to leave. I had to leave. So I quickly ate all of the bread.

"Oh, Adam were out of bread...mind asking for some more." I said in my flirty voice.

"Sure Lilly." he said.

He got up, and once he was out of sight I ran like the wind. But I find a hand grab onto my wrist. I whirled around to see Miley and Oliver standing there.

"What do you think your doing?" Miley asked me.

"Ditching him." I replied.

"Why? You guys are perfect for each other." Miley told me.

"No...we're exact opposites."

"Opposites attract." said Miley.

"Not for me they don't. Opposites don't attract." I said opening the door leaving.


	5. What's Chemistry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana (wow that was creative)**

**The 5****th**** chapter! YAY! If you guys are wondering I deleted all the stories I didn't think I'd ever pick up on. (Yes I think one day I will finish Welcome Back Cuz) Including 'Why didn't I pick truth?' It was just too hard to pick the ending and to make Oliver not a jerk. No matter what I did I knew people would be disappointed. I'm sorry!**

_Chapter 5: What's Chemistry?_

_Oliver's Point Of View_

"Don't say it." mumbled Miley as we ate chips on her bedroom floor.

"Say what?" I teased.

"You know what."

"What...oh yeah. I told you..."

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"What sentence...oh...you mean..."

"Oliver please have a heart."

"Fine." I said giving her a smug look.

"I can't believe it didn't work." she said.

"I do, they didn't have any chemistry Miles."

"What do you mean?"

"Chemistry, come on Hannah Montana you can't tell me you don't know what chemistry is."

Miley looked sheepish.

"Chemistry is well...hard to explain. Look let's...Miley do you like puppies?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like puppies?" I repeated.

"Well yeah, who doesn't."

"My cousin doesn't. One time this puppy attacked him."

Miley laughed.

"One time a puppy attacked Jackson, Kodak moment I'll tell you that." she said giggling.

I laughed.

"You see." I said.

"What?"

"Chemistry. I mean that was the most random thing I could think of but the conversation went on." I told her.

"So you think we have chemistry?" asked Miley.

I froze. Had I just hinted that I thought me and Miley would be a good couple...or something?

"Well uh...yeah but I mean...there's two types. There's friendship chemistry, that we have, and couple chemistry." I said trying to save myself.

"What's the difference?" Miley asked curiously.

What was the difference?

"I...uh...well it's...uh..." I stuttered.

I heard wheels rolling on the floor in the hallway.

"Well looks like Lilly's here." I said getting up.

"Yeah she is." said Miley looking a little...disappointed?

Lilly walked into Miley's room holding her skateboard. She hadn't talked to us since the other night.

"Hey Lilly." said Miley quietly.

"Hi." said Lilly dully.

"Listen I'm sorry I pressured you into the date..." said Miley.

"Forget it. What's done is done." said Lilly coolly.

"Yeah what she said, so let's just hang downstairs." I said determined to steer away from me and Miley's earlier conversation.

So we all got downstairs, Jackson was playing his PS2.

We plopped on the couch.

"Hey guys." said Jackson.

"Hey dweeb." said Miley.

"So how was your date with the geek at 'La Resturante'?" asked Jackson putting on a Spanish accent for the ending.

"Ugh I don't wanna talk about it." said Lilly.

"Ooh that bad huh? How about a little one on one too cheer you up." said Jackson handing Lilly a control.

"You're right burying you will cheer me up." said Lilly with a smirk.

They began to play, and I felt wheels turning in my head. I nudged Miley.

"Hey Miley I think we have our next customer." I whispered.

**Short I know, sorry but this chapter is minor. It's the next one I can't wait to write! **


	6. You lost it

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana note saracism**

_Chapter 6: You lost it_

_Oliver's Point Of View_

"JACKSON!" Miley exclaimed in disbelief.

It was the next day, and I was explaining my idea to Miley.

"Yeah." I replied.

"JACKSON!" she repeated.

"YES JACKSON!" I exclaimed.

"And Lilly? Chemistry?" asked Miley.

I nodded. Miley burst out laughing.

"Very funny Oliver." she replied pouring some juice into a glass.

"I'm serious Miles."

"How? I mean Jackson's repulsive and Lilly's...not repulsive."

"MILEY! Come on give it a chance!"

"But...it's so disturbing! You lost it Oliver."

"Oh and like Adam was such a great idea?"

Miley was quiet for a moment.

"What the harm will it do?" I asked.

"It might do a whole lot." said Miley.

"Just...hear me out. Please Miley." I begged.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"One chance." she said.

I hugged her.

"THANK YOU! This will work!" I exclaimed.

Finally. MY IDEA. I don't know why...but I wanted to prove myself. I guess it was the boy brain thing. "Uh Oliver...you can let go now." said Miley.

I realized we were still hugging.

"Oh...uh...yeah." I said letting go.

Miley was blushing.

"Come on let's talk to Jackson." I said.

We walked up to Jackson's room. Miley banged on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" yelled Jackson.

"MILEY AND OLIVER!" Miley hollered back.

Jackson opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you like Lilly?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Lilly, do you like her?"

Jackson looked uncomfortable.

"Bye Miley." he said pushing Miley and pulling me into his room.

He slammed the door and locked it.

"HEY LET ME IN!" exclaimed Miley.

"Jackson what...?" I began.

"I don't want little Miss. Big Mouth to hear." he explained.

I nodded.

"Look Oliver were friends right?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"And friends don't tell people when they..." began Jackson.

"Like Lilly?" I questioned.

"Yeah." said Jackson sheepishly.

"Ask her out."

"Wait...huh?"

"Come on, Lilly needs some good cheering up.And you like her so..."

"But what if she says no?"

"Then she says no, but ask her."

" I don't know..."

"Jackson!"

"Maybe."

"Come on man."

Jackson stared at me.

"Fine." he mumbled.

He got his cell phone, and called Lilly.

"Hello?" I heard Lilly say.

"Uh hey Lilly it's Jackson..."

"Oh hey Jackson what's up?"

"Look I was wondering...do you want to go out for ice cream with me on Saturday Night?" he asked.

There was silence.

"You serious?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah."

"This isn't a joke right?"

"Right."

"Then sure, I'd love too Jackson." replied Lilly happily.

"Really?! Cool, I'll see you then." said Jackson.

The hung up.

"Told you." I said.

"Right, see ya Oken!" said Jackson pushing me out of his room.

Miley was there waiting for me.

"What happened?"

"He asked Lilly out and she said yes!" I exclaimed.

Miley looked somewhat happy, and somewhat disturbed. I guess her best friend going out with her older brother was kind of creepy. This date had to go well. I was not a useless boy brain, get it? Got it? Good.

**Next chapter is about Lilly and Jackson's date! It's in progress so stay tuned! **


	7. One in A Million

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want too I still don't own Hannah Montana...or Mitchell Musso...**

**Kelly from 'You Get the Best of Three Worlds?' is in here! I just loved her, and Lilly's family in that story so that's her family again. Mom, Dad, Kelly, and Ted.**

_Chapter 7: One in A Million_

_Lilly's Point Of View_

Jackson. I was going out with Jackson. How did I feel? How did _I _feel? I honestly had no idea. I was excited, yet I scolded myself. He was _Miley's _brother after all. I sensed betrayal running through my veins. Of course I had told her about the date. But I knew she wasn't too happy. Supportive, but not happy. This time I dressed myself. Jackson was picking me up. Wow. A date with a guy who drives. Bragging material or what? I decided on a pair of denim capris and a cute tank top. I put on some flip flops and a dab of lip gloss. That's how you dress for a date, my friend.

"LILLY JACKSON'S HERE!" cried my little sister Kelly.

I ran downstairs. I saw Jackson standing outside the door.

"You didn't let him in?" I hissed.

Kelly giggled and walked away, as I opened the door.

"Sorry my sister's a dork." I explained.

He laughed.

"Know the feeling."

"Well that dork's my friend." I told him.

"Poor you."

"Come on let's go." I said with a smile.

We walked to the car, and he opened up the car door for me. Sweet or what? He played some music, and we chatted a bit. We ended up in front of a coffee shop.

"Here we are." he said.

"We're getting ice cream here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, they have open Mic. night so I thought we'd get some entertainment as well." he told me.

"Cool." I replied.

So we hopped out and we got in. We took our seats while people took their shot at singing.

"So are you going to try?" I asked Jackson.

"Are you kidding I sing like a washed up walrus."

"Oh no you don't Jackson, just a regular walrus."

He laughed.

"Where have I heard that before?" he said sarcastically, referring to Miley's dream she told us about.

I giggled.

"Hey maybe you should try."

I blushed.

"I don't know...I'm not that good of a singer..." I stuttered.

"Let's hear ya." said Jackson.

And I sang.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names_

_Play that happy song..._

I finished, and Jackson clapped.

"BRAVO!" he exclaimed.

I laughed.

"I don't think I'll try tonight." I said.

"Well we could always go again." he agreed.

I smiled. Yeah we could...

So we ordered our ice cream.

"So still want to see Spiderman 3?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well it's out..." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we could..."

"Here's your ice cream." said the waitress, setting down our ice cream.

I rolled my eyes, with a smile. Once again we were interrupted. Was I ever going to get that date to see Spiderman 3 with him? So we began to eat, and talked some more. We were both pretty big talkers. I really liked Jackson, and I was having a good time. After everyone was done singing someone came on the Mic.

"Everyone I hope you enjoyed open Mic. Night!" he exclaimed.

He got off and One In A Million came on. It was my** favorite** Hannah Montana song ever.

"Jackson! We have to dance!" I exclaimed.

"Sure." he said.

He stood up and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. He rested his hands on my waist, and I placed my hands on his shoulders. We began to slow dance to the slow beat...

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it́s too good to be true  
_

Jackson and I smiled at each other, as we danced. Funny how songs just suddenly fit your life huh?_I said pinch me, wherés the catch this time  
Cańt find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Cańt believe it  
Yoúre one in a million

Jackson twirled me, and I fell back into his arms.__

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that wereńt good  
Enough  
Till i thought ím trough, said ím done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Yoúre making me laugh about the silliest  
Stuff  
Say that Ím your diamond in the ruff  
When Ím mad at you; you pull out your velvet  
Gloves

I feel drunk but I am sober  
And Ím smiling all over  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

"Wow, you're a good dancer." Jackson whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself." I whispered in reply.__

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Cańt believe it  
Yoúre one in a million

_  
I feel drunk but I am sober  
And Ím smiling all over  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_...

After the song ended me and Jackson pulled apart. Our ice cream was done and Jackson payed the bill.

"Want to go now?" he asked me.

"Well I guess..." I said.

I really didn't want it too end. Even so we climbed into Jackson's car. He began to drive.

"So had a good time?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Great." I replied.

He smiled.

"You know what would make it better?" he asked.

"I think I know."

We both leaned in to kiss when someone honked their horn. We looked up.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE RODE MOTHER F..." they yelled, me being unable to repeat their last word...But it was bad.

Both Jackson and I cracked up though. I guess it wasn't smart to start making out while driving.

We drove to Jackson's house since I was sleeping over with Miley anyways. We got in front of the door.

"Thanks Jackson, that was a really great first date." I said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait till you see my second." he said.

"Are you asking me?"

"That depends, would you say yes?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said smiling.

Jackson smiled too. Our eyes connected. We slowly leaned in. Me right. Him left. And our lips connected as well. I was on cloud nine. Of course the kiss ended eventually. We would've ran out of oxygen if it hadn't. But it had been so...perfect. When it ended I glanced at the window and saw Miley peeking, she ducked her head. I laughed. Jackson and I went in. Jackson ran up to his room.

"How was the kiss?" Miley asked.

"How was your view from the window?" I asked jokingly.


	8. How did he kiss her?

**Disclaimer: Yeah if I owned Hannah Montana, why would I post stories on here?????**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I had fun writing it! **

_Chapter 8:How did he kiss her?_

_Miley's Point of View_

"And then we danced to One in a Million! IT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" Lilly told me about her date.

I was somewhat happy for her, but somewhat freaked. I mean lets just say I wouldn't pick Jackson for Lilly. Lilly slept over and we chatted more about her date.

"You know I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out." Lilly said sympathetically.

I smiled.

"It's okay Lil." I said.

"No, I mean I know I would crept out if Oliver went out with Kelly."

"Is that even legal?"

"Probably not."

We giggled thinking about Oliver with Kelly.

"Imagine, she'd have to stack up a whole lot of books just to kiss him." I added.

"Man and if they got married? Oliver would have to go on his knees to escort her down the isle."

We giggled some more.

"And the prom? People will be asking why her Dad took her to the prom!"

We were laughing now. Sure it isn't exactly funny to you, but to us. I mean Kelly and Oliver! And plus we were hyped up on sugar by then. Eventually we had a sugar hangover and suddenly fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Lilly and Jackson continued to exchange secret smiles with one another. I was happy for Lilly. Even if she was with Jackson.

"Well I have a family dinner today I gotta run." said Lilly after she finished her breakfast.

"Okay, call me later." I told her.

"Alright, bye Miles. Bye Jackson." she said.

"Bye Lilly." said Jackson staring at her with awe.

Wow. Was all I could think.

Later on, I heard a knock on the door. I looked at saw Oliver standing there. For some reason I felt excited. But...because I was bored! Not because I like him or anything...right?

"Come in!" I yelled.

Oliver let himself in. He plopped on the couch and stared at me expectingly.

"What?" I asked.

"How was their date!" he said.

"Oh, right. According to Lilly it was amazing, and get this...they kissed!"

"Really!? Awesome! My choice worked!"

"Yeah, yeah your the man." Miley said plainly with a smile.

"So how did he kiss her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like was it a peck, make out, what?"

"Well not a peck...but not making out either."

"Then how?"

"I don't know!"

"Then describe it!"

"HOW!"

"Just tell me!"

"He kissed her like this...!" I exclaimed frustrated.

I grabbed Oliver by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. And it felt so...right? You know what I mean? Like we were frozen in time...but then I realized what I was doing. I pulled out quickly. We stared at each other for a really, _really _long time.

"I have to go." said Oliver.

"Yeah...okay bye." I said.

He walked out the door, and I touched my lips dazed and confused.

**Short, but I just **_**had **_**to do this. No Lackson in this chapter, but the first Moliver kiss :) **


	9. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I am a dreamer...and I dream of owning Disney. MAYBE ONE DAY IT'LL COME TRUE! But for now I am just this average loser, who wishes she owns Disney but doesn't.**

**YAY CHAPTER 9! Hope ya'll liked the last chapter...I know I did :) **

_Chapter 9: Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Lilly's Point of View_

After the weekend, it was back to school. Which sucked since I barely got to see Jackson, and Miley and Oliver were acting all weird. Luckily summer vacation was approaching fast, which means a whole awesome summer in Europe! Well part of it. Not to mention Jackson was coming...

Anyways Thursday, Jackson called me and asked me out again! On a date Saturday night to see a movie. Spiderman 3? Fraid not. He told me it wasn't available in the theater he was taking me to...hmm...anyways he was at my house 6:30 sharp Saturday night.

"Have a good time sweetie." Mom told me.

"I will, thanks Mom bye!" I hollered going out the door.

Jackson walked me to his car, and smiled at me. I gave him a wide smile back. After we were driving for awhile I asked

"So which theater are we going to?"

"A special one." he said with a smile.

"What do you mean by..." I began, when I noticed where we were going.

It was an old fashion drive in movie theater.

"No way..." I said in amazement.

"Way." replied Jackson grinning.

"JACKSON!" I squealed, giving him a hug (well kinda he was driving.)

You see, I have a confession. I'M A MOVIE FREAK! And a drive in movie theater was something I ALWAYS wanted to do! I had told Jackson that in one of our conversations, on the last date. When we parked I gave him another huge smile.

"Your the best." I said.

Jackson smiled back

"I know." he joked.

I gave him a quick, light kiss.

"So what's the movie?" I asked.

"Pirates of the Carribean 3."

"Cool!"

Okay, okay I know I saw the second one crept me out, but I NEEDED to see the third so I could see the happy ending. Or a somewhat happy one at least. Ha ha.

The movie began and needless to say I was creeped. And this one part with Davy Jones...UGH. I buried my head in Jackson's shoulder. He whispered in my ear

"It's over."

I raised my head.

"Thanks." I replied.

But I liked my position so I rested my head on his shoulder. And I felt his arm go around me, and I smiled once again. They should of renamed _me_ Smiley Miley. In the end the movie was good. I felt much better about it when I heard Jackson say something.

"Huh?" I asked.

He looked really nervous.

"What is it Jackson?" I asked.

"Will you..."

"Will I...?"

"Be..."

"Will I be..."

"My girlfriend?" Jackson finished.

The space had been so long I had to comprehend it all in my head. I finally pieced it together.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Cool." said Jackson looking relived.

He kissed me, and we drove off. I got home to Miley sitting on my porch...

"I got a problem." she said.


	10. Lies

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is a creation by this guy or woman who is much older then me. So no I don't it...**

**What's Miley's problem? You'll see...**

_Chapter 10: Lies_

_Miley's Point of View_

"Miley what is it?" asked a concerned Lilly taking a seat beside me.

I pulled out my phone, and pressed the voice mail button.

"Miley, can you believe it? 4 months are up! I'm coming back tomorrow! Meet me at 8:00 alright? Love you!"

Lilly stared at me, I sighed. Lilly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Miley! Jake's coming back! This is a _good _thing!" she said stunned.

I opened my mouth. But then I remembered the very smart words of my brother Jackson _"KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT AND THINK!"_ (I know wouldn't think Jackson would be smart enough either) I immediately shut it again. What was I supposed to say? 'I think I might have feelings for Oliver and oh yeah I kissed him a couple of days ago!' No way, honey!

"It's just...it's been so long..." I lied.

"Oh Miley! Once you see him the old feelings will take over."

Did I even have feelings for him? I couldn't remember. 4 months is plenty of time to wipe a boy out of your memory. I liked him I guess, but ever since the whole thing with Oliver...I kind of forgotten.

"Remind me..." I finally said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"What did I think of Jake?" I asked.

"Well, at first you thought he was a self absorbed jerk, who loves attention. Oh and you thought he was an ego maniac."

I thought of Jake, fit perfectly.

"Then you realized how sweet he was, and admitted you liked him... in fact you said that you were in love with him."

I couldn't quite picture this. But I knew what Lilly said was true. But I guess I was 4 months older, 4 months wiser. It was hard to believe I'd actually say I was in love with a boy I had thought so poorly of. But I knew it was all true, I guess I just didn't want to think of it.

"Feel better?"

I almost said no, but then I remembered something. I knew Jake liked me. It was pretty obvious. In fact I technically his girlfriend. But Oliver? I didn't even know if I liked him, let alone if he liked me. At that moment Jake seemed like the obvious choice.

"Yes." I lied once more.

"Good, want to sleep over?" asked Lilly.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go home and think." I said leaving.

"ABOUT WHAT!? I THOUGHT WE ALREADY COVERED THIS!" she called behind me.

But I ignored her and got home.

I shut my door and lied on my bed in the dark for hours.

_I don't know if Oliver likes me..._

_But he could_

_But I already know Jake likes me..._

_But who do you like better...?_

_I don't know._

So I made a list in my head.

_Oliver: Funny, cute, my best friend, awesome, my favorite donut, exciting, special...in the head! Just kidding!_

_Jake: ...sweet? Uh...I know he likes me_

It may of looked like Oliver had won, but I counted that Jake liked me for 10 points, while everything else 1. Knowing that a guy likes you is a key role in a relationship. But the list just didn't weigh out to me. I groaned and rolled over. This was not working...

--

The next day at 8:00 I was at the beach waiting for Jake. I picked up grains of sand and let them flow continuously. This is it, I thought helplessly.

"MILEY!" I heard someone call.

I turned around hoping to see Oliver, but instead I saw Jake. He ran up to me with open arms. I stood up and gave him a hug rather awkwardly.

"Hey." I said lamely.

Jake gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he said happily.

Wish I could say the same.

"Yeah...me too!"

At this rate if all else fails I could be a professional liar. So we chatted a bit, caught up. And basically just hung out. And before I left...Jake leaned in.

_Oliver's Point of View_

Miley had kissed me just a few days ago. I was still in shock. I had ran out, unsure if it had been real. Of course I realized you can't imagine things and actually still have their lip gloss on your lips. ( Oh the guys had a field day with that one) Anyways I was walking along the beach when I saw Jake and Miley. What was he doing here?! And then it happened. He kissed her. I balled my fist and clenched my teeth, then I darted off. Things were going to be fine before, _Jake _came into the picture.

**I know, I know cliche but I had to do it since Jake is coming back this weekend in the new episode. But this is my way mwhahahahaha! Anyways a whole lot of Moliver focus will be going on in these chapters, only because Lilly and Jackson are in 'happy couple' mode at the moment so their isn't much to write about. But of course I will throw in some of their dates. But soon their will be Lackson drama! It's coming I promise!**


	11. Seaview Games

**Disclaimer: I'm too busy partying to own Hannah Montana! WHOOH!**

_Chapter 11: Seaview Games_

_Oliver's Point of View_

It was the Monday after Jake and Miley's kiss. And how was pulling through? Well I felt stupid. Completely and totally stupid. You see after I knew Miley had really kissed me I thought she might of like me you know? And I realized I liked her back. But now I know it was all an accident. Why would she like _me_ when she could have _Jake_? Stupid, stupid Oken, I thought. I had been a complete idiot. But I thought of the positive. At least I knew now before I had made a fool of myself in front of her. Anyways Monday morning Miley and I have home room together. The P.A. came on and said:

"HEY THERE SEAVIEW PIRATES! I HOPE YOUR ALL GETTING READY FOR THE ANNUAL SEAVIEW GAMES!"

Seaview Games? Well since we were Freshman we had no idea what they were.

"WE HAVE SPLIT EVERYONE INTO 4 TEAMS! The blue team, the orange team, red team, and purple team!"

Miley glanced over at me and raised her eyebrows, the look that said 'An orange team?'. I shrugged and gave her a half smile.

"Your teachers will inform you what team your on, have a nice day!"

So our home room teacher Mrs. Baker began telling us our teams. Me and Miley were on the same team. Guess what the color we got? That's right orange. As we left our classroom Miley gave a fake sigh

"Oliver how shall we survive!" she began, and pretended to faint, and I caught her.

I felt my arms tingling.

"I mean orange!" she said then looking at me. We both froze.

"Oliver." Miley said.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, about that thing...you know...when our lips touched...can we just..."

"Forget it ever happened?" I suggested half-heartedly.

"Yeah." Miley said quietly, getting out of my hold.

"Sure." I replied, putting on a fake cheerfulness.

So that's how it was. We ignored it, and the day came to lunch.

"I'm so happy! I got the red team!" Lilly informed us.

"Lucky you!" said Miley.

"Hey Lilly." said a voice.

Jackson was standing there stroking Lilly's hair. Lilly turned around with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Listen want to sit with me at lunch today?"

Lilly gave us both pleading looks.

"Go ahead." Miley said smiling.

"Thanks!" and her and Jackson were off.

"So I wonder what the games are like." I said.

"Yeah I know me too! I'll ask Jackson later."

I nodded.

"So how about..."

"Hey everyone." said a voice interrupting me.

I looked to see Jake Ryan.

"Oh hey Jake." said Miley smiling.

He sat beside her and gave her a kiss. I looked down at my lunch, suddenly I had lost my appetite. I got up and dumped it in the garbage. I glanced at the clock. We still had 40 minutes of lunch. So I decided to go to my old elementary school. I peeked in the windows seeing a whole lot of kids eating lunch. I remembered that place. Before I met Miley. I wandered to the swings and swung for awhile just thinking.

_I should get over her._

_But I don't think I can._

_I have to try._

I tried to wipe every memory of Miley out of my system. But the only problem is...she's everywhere. I thought I finally lost it when I saw her face on a carton of ice cream. The day went on. And I wondered how this ever happened. I guess the feelings were always there. But now they finally knocked me down, and put my heels over my head. Man feelings hurt.


	12. Dribble Splash and Cheater Sagas

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Fine...I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Chapter 12: Dribble Splash and Cheater Sagas_

_Oliver's Point of View_

Weekends! It had finally arrived! I was so excited! Finally no more stupid Jake, 2 days of a break from him and Miley's random make out sessions. FINALLY. Well, Miley called me up Friday night and invited me to go to this water park with her, Jackson, and Lilly.

"PLEASE!" she begged me. "They're gonna flirt the WHOLE time! And I'll be sooo bored!"

I laughed and agreed to come. So there I was Saturday morning, in my bathing suit trucks and T-shirt waiting on Miley's couch. Miley came downstairs.

"Hey Oliver." she said warmly sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

We were quiet for a few moments when we hear some shrieks and giggles. Lilly and Jackson were walking down the stairs happily holding hands. I sure was happy for them, and proud. _I _was the reason Lilly was happy. Not Miley. Me. I did not have a boy brain. Miley rolled her eyes and mouthed to me

"Sickening."

I mouthed back

"Coming from you."

I almost added Miss. Make out Queen, but I decided what I said was effective enough. Miley blushed.

"So can we go?" Lilly asked.

"Not yet we're waiting for..." Miley began.

"Hey everybody." someone said.

"Jake." she finished.

Oh they just hate me don't they.

_Miley's Point of View_

I didn't really want to invite Jake, but he called and I figured I might as well.

"Hey, Miley." said Jake grinning at me.

"Hey." I said.

So we all piled into Jackson's car. Awkwardness level up. I was sitting in between Jake _and _Oliver. Just dandy. Jake wrapped his arm around shoulder, and I casually shook it off a few minutes later. I guess I just didn't like Jake anymore. But what was a girl to do? Jackson and Lilly were flirting in the front and chatting. I turned to Oliver.

"So, find out anything about the Seaview Games?" I asked.

"No." he said flatly.

"Oh, well Jackson said it's a bunch of a games; like a three legged race, a pie eating contest..."

"Uh-huh."

Oh how I hate awkward silence. Why was he being so difficult? I turned to Jake

"What team are you on for the Seaview Games?" I asked.

"Team? Please, I work alone."

"Jake everyone has to be on a team?"

"Not me."

"Good luck." I said under my breath.

After what seemed like forever we finally got to the water park. Let the Alleluia choruses begin. Stupid Oliver, and his quietness. Stupid Jake, and his ego. Guys.

"Let's go in the wave pool first." suggested Lilly.

So we did. Well most of us.

"Wait!" Jake squealed when we were about to go into the water.

"What?" I asked.

"My hair! I can't go in."

"Jake this is a WATER park, what did you except?" I asked exasperated.

Jake shrugged.

"I'll just go and lay down." he said and then left.

"I swear that kid's gay." whispered Jackson.

"Shut up Jackson!" Lilly exclaimed.

Jackson shrugged sheepishly.

"Let's just go in the water." Oliver finally said.

"He speaks!" I exclaimed jokingly.

I excepted a sly comeback or a smirk, but instead I got a dirty look. We all went into the water anyways though. When the waves started Lilly got onto Jackson's back.

"I'll protect you!" he joked.

"My savior!" said Lilly.

The waves were crashing on top of me. I got on top of the water and said to Oliver

"Hey surfer boy a little help?"

He shrugged and lifted me up a bit. I felt my stomach swerve. What was I doing? I was supposed to be wiping all those feelings about him away. They were supposed to be gone. The waves stopped and he let me down.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He gave me a slight nod, and then we all got out. Water slide time!

"I think I'll sit out." said Jake.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"For the sake of his hair." whispered Jackson.

Well of course Lilly and Jackson rode together in a tube, which meant I had to ride with Oliver. Joy.

"Do you want to sit in back?" I asked him.

"I don't care."

"Well I'll sit in front then." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Okay Oliver what's up?"

"Why's Jake here?" he asked.

"I thought he might of liked to come..."

"Why would you invite me, if you were inviting Jake?"

"I'm sorry Oliver! I just...I invited you first..."

"Yeah, but can you at least tell me next time?"

"Sure, not like they'll be a next time."

"Huh?"

"Please pretty boy can't go to water parks."

Oliver laughed.

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"Let's go." I said.

And we did. The day turned out being really, really fun. Oliver and I were just friends, and that's all we ever will be...right?

_Lilly's Point of View_

Jackson and I had a great time at the water park. I hoped Miley and Oliver did too. Something's going on with them, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Hmm. Anyways after the water park I went home and showered. After I got dressed I headed over to Miley's house for a spa night. Miley had offered it in the car. But as I approached the door I heard something.

"Come on Jackson...one more try..."

"Tiffany...I..."

"No! Don't say it. I know." then someone snapped their gum.

Who was this Tiffany chick? And why did she sound like a soap opera freak? I got down on my knees and peeked in the door. I know spying isn't the best thing, but I was curious. But I'm glad I did it. I saw a tall girl, with brown, reddish hair. Her lipstick was the same color, and made a perfect M on her lips. She snapped her gum once again. I clenched my fist. What was Jackson doing with this _Tiffany _girl.

"Listen Tiffany..."

"No Jackson, I know. You don't have to say it. Just show me."

SHOW HER WHAT!

Then she kissed him. And he didn't stop her. They were flipping kissing. My heart was pounding and my face was growing warm. My eyes stung while fresh hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I stood up and opened the door with rage. They immediately stopped kissing.

"JACKSON RODD STEWART!" I cried.

"Lilly! It's not what is looks like!"

"It looks like you were just kissing another girl." I snapped.

"Yeah...but..."

"You have another girlfriend!" the Tiffany girl said turning to him.

"Tiffany!" he exclaimed.

"You jerk!" she screamed.

She slapped him right across the face and stormed out. I was tempted to do the same thing.

"Lilly! You don't I understand!"

"Oh I understand fine! You cheated on me! I thought you were different Jackson!" I said crying.

I left and slammed the door. All guys are the same. How could I of been so stupid?

**Ooh Jackson what have you done! But Jackson is right, it wasn't what it looked liked. Lilly was wrong. Or maybe I'm just saying that... you have to read to find out!**


	13. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana Lilly and Jackson would be together :)**

**Ooh I left you off with drama! So the question: Is Jackson a cheater...or not?**

**Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

_Chapter 13: My Happy Ending_

_Lilly's Point of View_

Breaking up is a hard thing to do. Especially the one that I had. I was miserable. I cried for 3 straight hours. And I only stopped because I ran out of tears. It was just, I had never felt that way about anyone before. And he broke my heart. He broke it and tore it into a million pieces. Well the next day when I finally was able to function I informed Miley and Oliver. I received their anger and sympathy, but that's not what I needed. I needed Jackson. Next I had to fix up my AIM and myspace. I had to change my profile...A LOT. Then I had to delete all of my pictures with me and Jackson on myspace. The everything that said Jackson was my boyfriend, love, or life I booted. Once I finished everything that reminded me of Jackson I was exhausted. I decided watching some TV would help distract me from the pain. But when a commercial came on, it was a trailer for Spiderman 3. And I broke out sobbing. Something as little as that. And I was hiccuping and crying my eyes out. We never got to see that movie. He never even got to finish asking me. How could he do something so horrible, and I still like him so much. Even worse then that...I think I was starting to...love him. And that's just terrible. Because I'm so young, and I was fooled that easily. I ran up stairs. I put on the radio.

_How did I get here _

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more then just chemistry..._

My tears came falling down again. I couldn't run from it. Jackson was everywhere. I turned off the radio, and put in a CD. If I couldn't run away from it, I might as well sulk. I put on 'My Happy Ending'

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hangin'In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (We lost it)  
All of our memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh..._

I sang along softly, choking on some lyrics...and fighting back tears._  
_Soon it was followed by 'Irreplaceable' and then 'Are You Happy Now'. I had all the break up tracks, I just never knew I would have to use them.

_Miley's Point of View_

How..could...Jackson...be...so...CRUEL! He was supposed to be this great guy for Lilly! I mean sure I insult him all the time, but I always thought he was a good guy! But oh, I was wrong! Dead wrong! That jerk! Lilly trusted him! We all trusted him! I couldn't hold my anger anymore and I ran to Jackson's room, where he was miserably laying on his bed.

"Jackson I can't believe you!" I yelled.

He stood up.

"Listen Miles..."

"How could you be so horrible! I thought you liked Lilly! Cheating!"

"I do like her! I like her a lot. More then that maybe...and I wasn't cheating!"

"Oh so save it for someone who cares!"

"You should care! She's your best friend!"

"But I don't care about your stupid lame excuse! I don't believe you Jackson! Not after what I've heard!"

I stormed out his room, where Oliver was standing outside.

"Oh look Jackson you have a guest." I said darkly then I went to my room.

_Oliver's Point of View_

"Nice to see you too Miley..." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Look Oken, I don't feel like being yelled at right now..." began Jackson.

"Jackson come on. I know you like girls...a lot. But how could you stoop so low? I never thought you were a bad guy Jackson. And now it's my fault Lilly's heartbroken."

"Your fault?"

"It was my idea to get her together with you Jackson, but you had to be a jerk and mess it all up."

" I didn't cheat on her Oken! Will someone let me explain!"

"Fine...explain."

"Tiffany, is this bimbo ex-girlfriend of mine. She stopped my house, saying she wanted to get back together. But I was trying to tell her I already the perfect girlfriend. But of course, like I said she's a bimbo. So she kept cutting me off, and going 'Oh Jackson I know I feel the same way!' and then before I know it she's kissing me. I would've stopped her but I was shocked, and then Lilly came in!"

I let out a long breath.

"Whoa." I said.

" I know! I am never dating another idiot again. Because they made me lose the girl of my dreams." said Jackson miserably.

I stared at him shocked. Jackson was never known for saying something like that.

"I believe you Jackson." I finally said.

"Thanks man, that means a lot."

We were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"You need to get her back." I said.

"I want to...but how? What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Jackson, do you think Lilly trusts you enough?"

"I don't know!"

"You never know unless you try."

"Coming from you! Everyone can tell you like Miley! How come you never told _her_."

Was I really that obvious?

"That's...different..." I said flustered.

"How?"

"It just is!"

"You never know unless you try."

"But I do know!"

"Oh yeah? What do you know Oken?"

"I know Miley has a boyfriend, and I know that the kiss meant nothing to her!"

"You kissed her!?"

"Well she kissed me."

"Oh yeah Oliver, there's no way she likes you."

"But she said to forget about it!"

"But she's stubborn, and she probably doesn't know if you like her back!"

Was that possible? Of course not! She has that zombie slayer!

"Why am I even talking to you about this!" I exclaimed, then leaving.

Miley _does not _like me...right?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aha! Of course I wouldn't make Jackson a cheater! He's one of my favorite characters! He's too awesome to be a cheater! Yay I updated fast! Hmm now for chapter 14! I got to choose which conflict I'll tackle...hope you like this chapter :)**


	14. He Loves me, She loves me not

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana...it owns me! I'm obsessed!!!!!!**

**Here we go Chapter 14! YEAH!**

_Chapter 14: She loves me, he loves me not_

_Miley's Point of View_

The first Seaview Games Event was today and it was a Three-legged race. Oliver and I arrived in orange clothes...I thought I looked horrible but Oliver thought otherwise

"No way, you look perfect." he said.

I blushed, and when he realized what he had said so did he.

"So...wanna be my partner?" I asked him.

"Sure...of course...Miley." he stuttered.

I gave him a weird look, and then we headed towards the Gym. We picked up and orange scarf. Oliver bent down and tried to tie it.

"Ugh you tie it." he whined from the floor.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

I squatted down as well and helped him tie it when our fingers brushed. He looked directly at me. We were staring at each other for a good 10 seconds.

"Uh come on...we have a race to win." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah of course." agreed Oliver.

"Racers take your mark!" exclaimed our principal.

We did, and our ears rang with cheers as she said "GO!"

"Left! Right! Left! Right!" me and Oliver cried as we fast walked to the finish line.

Sarah and Gabe were cutting in front of us, so we decided to throw them off track and scream the opposite of them, soon they fell. Me and Oliver cheered as we crossed the finish line.

"YES!" I exclaimed trying to give him a hug, but missed falling down and dragging him down with me.

I landed right on top of him. Our noses were touching and we were staring at each other. I felt my head leaning in. What am I doing!, I thought. But I did it anyways. I kissed him. I'm nuts, I'm nuts, I'm nuts. And there was that feeling again. What was wrong with me? Once we pulled apart there were scattered sniggers and wolf whistles. I avoided Oliver's eyes as I blushed. I tried to stand up but I forgot our legs were tied together, and I fell back down.

"On three." said Oliver grabbing my hands.

"1, 2, 3" we said together standing up.

We quickly untied, and we finally got a good look at each other. What had I done? He was going to hate me. How was I going to talk myself out of this one?

"Sorry." I said before dashing away.

As I ran I caught Jake's eye, and he gave me a slight nod. I knew what it meant. We were broken up, oh but what did I care! I didn't like him! I liked Oliver! But it didn't matter anymore, he was never going to speak to me again.

_Lilly's Point of View_

After Miley ran away, I glanced at Oliver. He was scratching his head, the donut. My two best friends had just kissed. How was I feeling? Dumb. How did I not see that one coming? I felt like talking to Jackson about it, but then I remembered. Why did he have to go being a jerk? Why couldn't he stay that sam sweet guy I liked. It's like I didn't even know him, because the Jackson I knew would never do that. I headed over to Oliver, but only to see Jackson was already there. I started walking away when I heard

"Lilly wait come on!"

It was Jackson. I whirled around.

"What now? I doubt this is even worth my while!"

"Lilly I never meant to hurt you..."

"Really? Well your intentions failed, because guess what! You did!"

"Why can't you just let me explain!"

"Because I don't wanna hear how you were tongue wrestling with another girl! Face it Jackson you blew it! Cause your a jerk." I said storming off.

I was so angry I missed, the crestfallen look on Jackson's face.

_Oliver's Point of View_

I'm confused.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-**

**I'm sorry that was so short, but I have to finish this before I go to camp Thursday! So except much more updates. I'm going to get started on Chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed the Moliverness, and Lacksoness! **


	15. Awards Dance

**Disclaimer: I OWN HANNAH MONTANA! I'm just kidding! NO DON'T SUE ME!**

**Guys thanks sooo much for reviewing the last chapter! I'm sorry it was so short!**

_Chapter 15:Awards Dance_

_Lilly's Point of View_

The Seaview Games ended before we knew it, with the Orange team taking the victory. Yuck. But Red Team had come for a close second. Ever since the three-legged race I felt pretty distant though. I mean Miley and Oliver hadn't talked since they kissed, which meant I was back and forth, and of course I still wasn't talking to Jackson. I felt disconnected from everything. But the worst thing was when we found out about the Awards Dance on Friday.

"An awards dance?" I asked exasperated.

"Whatever." said Miley rolling her eyes leaving History class as the bell rang.

I had figured she was torn between Oliver and Jake, because she had failed to mention to me that her and Jake had broken up. I really didn't want to go though, it's not like I could get a date. Anyways that day at lunch I was sitting with Oliver since Miley had to do some research (yeah right).

"So Oliver are you going to ask Miley to the dance?" I asked casually.

"Huh? Err...uh...well..she already has Jake why would I..." he stuttered.

"Well you still could ask." I said rolling my eyes.

"No thanks Lils I avoid humiliation."

"Come on Oliver! Just ask her!"

"I can't!"

So I dropped it. And my thoughts wandered back to my date...

However I didn't have to think about it for much longer, because I as I was walking in the hallway I ran into Matt. Literally. It was quite painful for my head.

"So Lilly you going to the dance this Friday?" he asked.

I glanced and saw Jackson watching.

"Maybe why?"

"Well I thought if you were going maybe we could go together."

"Sure, I'd love to the dance with you." I said.

I saw Jackson walking away huffily. I felt mean...but what he had done had been mean as well, some think of it as cruel. However I still wasn't looking foward to the dance. We had been practically attached by the hip, we did everything together...and I loved every moment of it. And I loved every single feature he had. How was I suppose to get over that? Not easily I'll tell you that.

So needless to say once Friday came I was pretty depressed at the dance. As I danced with Matt I found myself glancing over at Jackson...he was miserably sitting alone. I wanted to sit with him. I wanted to so bad. And every time a feeling of Jackson that involved fondness leaked into my head, I had to erase it by remember him kissing Tiffany. Why was I torturing myself like that!I glanced at my friends, Miley was leaning against the wall looking close to tears, I saw Oliver with his hands dug in his pockets watching everyone else dancing. I saw Miley leave soon followed by Oliver. I felt bad for them, I saw Jake dancing with about any girl as long as they stood still long enough. And then I saw it. I saw Jackson leave.

"Oh I can't do this!" I finally cried.

"Huh?" asked Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt but I gotta do something!" I exclaimed as I dashed after Jackson.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I'm sorry for the short chapters but if I merged all the three last chapters it wouldn't have the same effect. The next chapter will be the end...well kind of I might make an Epilogue, **_**maybe. **_**I'm sad to be ending this story but I have to because of camp. When I come back from camp though I have an idea for a new story I may begin. **


	16. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: After 2 months and a couple of days I still don't own Hannah Montana. **

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing throughout this whole story! It really motivated me! I hope this is a satisfactory ending cause you guys deserve one! Your awesome!**

_Chapter 16: Dance with Me_

_Oliver's Point of View_

So I left the dance. I was bored sue me, I mean my only source of entertainment was staring at Miley and then she left. I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't dance with Jake? Oh well, I was still so confused. Why had Miley kissed me again? Did she really like me? Or was it another spur of the moment kind of thing? Well I truly am a donut, because I had forgotten to call for a ride. So I was walking home, but then I passed Miley's house. And I knew what I had to do. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to their yard and looked up at Miley's balcony. Now the question was how did I get up there?

Well I found out. There was a rope ladder on the porch floor. I chuckled thinking of all the times we used it to sneak out. I didn't care how it got there I was going to use it. I threw it up to the balcony and began to climb. I felt a little woozy...going down was one thing...but up? You were going higher...and higher...it was like climbing closer to falling. But I made it up. And I climbed over the short fencing around the balcony and landed on the balcony with a thud. I saw Miley from her room turn around and see me.

"Oliver..." she said opening the door.

"Uh...hi..."

"What are you doing..."

"Listen Miley...I know you're dating Jake! But you've kissed me two times! And I'm so confused...and yeah I like you...A LOT. And I'm extremely jealous when I see with Jake" I said quickly. "And now I'm probably making a fool out of myself..." I continued when I was interrupted by a kiss from Miley. Oh man it was awesome! My stomach squirmed happily..like it had always done when she kissed me.

"I broke up with Jake, Oliver." she told me smiling.

"Huh?"

"Yup."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It wasn't working out...you see there was this other guy..." she said smiling.

"Who? Wait so there's ANOTHER guy! Why are you kissing me!? Shouldn't you be kissing him?" I exclaimed confused.

Miley rolled her eyes smiling.

"What!?"

She leaned over and kissed me again. Once she pulled back I began to understand

"Ooh now I get it!"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Took you long enough." she said still smiling.

I grinned and kissed her. This is officially best day of my life.

_Miley's Point of View_

My heart was dancing around in my chest as I stared at Oliver grinning happily.

"You wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

I put on the new song from High School Musical 2, You are The Music In Me. I loved that song. We began to slow dance.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed.__

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise

And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

We began to speed up with the music and I smiled. This was perfect__

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me...

We continued to dance, and kissed once again as it ended. How do I describe that night? Perfect.

_Lilly's Point Of View_

"JACKSON! JACKSON!" I cried from behind him in the hallway.

He turned around.

"I don't need to be slapped, the words you've said have stung enough." he mumbled turning back around.

"No! Jackson listen I really miss you! And if you have an explanation I'll believe you! I trust you!" I called.

Jackson stopped and turned to me.

"You do? You're gonna listen?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Look I don't like Tiffany. Not one bit. I hate her! She's one of my bimbo ex-girlfriends. I was trying to tell her I didn't want to get back together, but she kept cutting me off...and ended up kissing me. I'm sorry! I'm an idiot! I should've stopped her but I was shocked."

I let out a breath.

"Jackson I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged me back.

"Forgive me?" asked Jackson.

"Duh." I whispered. "Me?"

"Of course." he said.

We pulled apart from our when, I heard a song playing from the Gym I giggled as happy tears ran down my cheeks.

"That's our song." said Jackson laughing.

"Yeah." I said in a shaky but happy voice.

"Would you care to dance..?" Jackson asked me in a British accent offering his hand.

I laughed.

"Why I would love to." I responded in the same accent.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it́s too good to be true  
_

We happily danced, and I smiled like an idiot.

"I feel so stupid...all of this could of been avoided if I had just listened." I whispered.

_Cańt find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Cańt believe it  
Yoúre one in a million_

"Well that's true, but then we wouldn't of made up, and making up is the best thing about a relationship." said Jackson smiling.

I returned it.

"You know Miley's right your family is One in A Million Central."

Jackson laughed and kissed me. I had that rush of happiness as always. Just like an old fashioned fairytale. Cinderella kissed her Prince and they danced the night away. Okay well more like 10 minutes.

"Hey Lilly?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see Spiderman 3?" he asked.

I laughed again.

"I thought you'd never ask, let's go see it now!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"What's the rush!?"

I gave him the look, and he laughed.

"I see your point."

So that's the story...I learned how to get a guy alright. And how to keep him too.

**THE END**

**-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x**

**Alright guys I'm thanking you again! Cause you deserve about a million thank you's! I hope this final chapter was satisfactory, and also I hope it's length made up for the 2 former short chapters. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you again! Keep on reading!**

** writingismiilyfe**

_****_


End file.
